Slow Dancing in the Snow
by Kari Minamoto
Summary: Taiora fluff. What happens when Tai and Sora stroll home during a snow storm and how are snowballs and slow dancing involved? OneShot.


**Slow Dancing in the Snow**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Summery: **Taiora fluff. What happens when Tai and Sora stroll home during a snow storm? And how are snowballs and slow dancing involved? One-Shot.

**Author's Note: **This plot has been stuck in my head for weeks and I have not had any time to right, that's a little annoying. Anyways it's based on the song _Slow Dancing in the Snow _that some of the girls from chorus did for our concert. I tried to get the lyrics but they aren't on the net for free so at one point I included what I remembered. Enjoy and I'm almost positive I'll get a chance to update over Christmas break. You are allowed to kill me (but please read and review first).

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon or Slow Dancing in the Snow.

* * *

_

Sora and Tai were caught in a freak snow storm. One that appears out of no where, snows for a couple of hours dumping a lot of snow, enough to cancel school, and then leaves just as quickly.

Tai was not a fan of the snow. Sora however thought it was one of the wonder's of the world. Almost magical.

"Look at it come down," Sora said, her ruby eyes glowing with the delight of a six year old, even though she was sixteen.

"Whatever," was Tai's lone reply as he stared at the cup of cocoa that he had bought while they waited out the freak storm.

He could feel Sora staring daggers at him. He looked up hesitantly and saw her face formed in disapproval. Her white ski jacket was hung on a hook and she was wearing a red turtleneck sweater with a small heart that she had embroidered on the neck.

All of a sudden Sora stood up and grabbed her coat, heading for the door. Tai wasn't sure what to make of this? She wasn't planning to go out in the snow, in the dark?

All of a sudden he heard the bell signaling that someone had entered or exited the coffee house. Sora had exited.

Ta, not knowing what to do, ran off after her.

Once Tai was out in the snow her couldn't find his girlfriend anywhere. He looked and looked but could not find her between the darkness and the snow. Out of no where something cold and very wet hit him in the cheek. He turned to the left, and there stood Sora, tossing a second snowball in her hand.

Before Tai could say a word she threw it at him hitting his mile high hair. It was war!

"Sora, you won't get away with that!" Tai yelled as he picked up some snow in his bare hand, hitting her in the head.

All Sora did was laugh. With the snow coming down and the frigid temperatures, she was having the time of her life with him and he knew it.

Their game continued until Tai hit a man walking his dog square between the eyes. The dog began barking bloody murder, Sora was a ball of laughter, and Tai was relentlessly apologizing to the man.

The two started home. One the way the snow began to subside.

"O, the snow is stopping," Sora said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, but it continues with you," Tai said looking at her fondly.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean Taichi," Sora asked playfully putting her hands on her hips.

"It means," Tai said while putting an arm around her and stuttered, "Well, I'm not really sure what I mean. I mean it seemed like a good thing to say at the time, and yeah, well it doesn't really make much sense…"

He stopped and if possible his cheeks became redder than they already were from the cold. Sora just smiled at him.

"Keep your arm there, and keep me warm," she said while snuggling into Tai's shoulder.

The two walked slowly down the street to Sora's apartment, the snow now lightly falling.

When they reached the stoop of her mother's flower shop, the couple heard music floating through the air from nearby carolers.

"_A girl and a guy, the stars in the sky, the moon up above, I think I'm in love! But tonight there's a storm, so to keep our love warm, we can go, slow dancing in the snow!"_

Before Tai knew what he was doing he had taken Sora in his arms and started to dance with her on the stoop of the flower shop with the snow falling and swirling in the light wind. The music created a scene that was picture perfect for a card.

Sora giggled and didn't object but stared into Tai's chocolate eyes and said nothing. There was nothing to say. It could be seen in the way the couple looked at each other.

Tai thought to himself_, 'Maybe the snow isn't so bad after all.'_

Tai felt like he was in heaven; he had his girlfriend and was slow dancing in the snow.

_The End

* * *

_

I needed to write a wintery fluffy fic. I'll try to update CotL as soon as possible. Senior year 1st semester is torture. There really is no other word. SATs, ACTs, College Applications, recommendation, AP classes, community service, NHS, Leadership, Chorus, Open Houses, interviews, and so on. I'm sorry I've been so busy. Thanks for reading!

Read and Review!


End file.
